happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Makoto Kenzaki
Appearance Makoto has dark purple eyes and hair, which she holds around her face neatly using hair clips. Her casual costume consists of white shirt, long indigo vest, little dark sand colored shorts and white boots. She also wears a dark grey tie. As Cure Sword, her entire look is light purple and white. Her eyes and hair are purple, and her hairstyle resembles a short version of Cure Beat's, with curled ends. Her costume is a dress with a small choker. Her sleeves resemble the pink Cures', with ribbons at the wrists. There is a big purple ribbon with long ends on her right hip. There are also feathers on her shoulders, with the left side being longer. Her boots reach above her knees, and are purple with white sharp toe tips and heels. On her chest rests a purple heart-shaped brooch. On her right side, hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Cure Sword has a strong sense of duty and often sacrifices herself during fights. She disliked fighting alongside others, preferring to stand alone, which is a hint that she is stubborn, until she accepted to join Mana and the others. She still holds regret at not being able to defend the Trump Kingdom from the Jikochū, and wishes to find Princess Marie Ange soon and return to save Trump Kingdom. Her true personality is often masked by how she acts and only Dabyi knows what she is really thinking, similar to Cure Muse and Dodori. History Coming Soon..... Relationships Aida Mana: Makoto and Mana seem to have become much closer, seeing how Makoto trusts her much more now. Makoto accepts to join Mana and the others to fight together as Pretty Cure. Makoto is called Makopy (まこぴー Makopī?) from Mana. Princess Marie Ange: Serves her as her Royal guard and it was her duty to protect her. When Trump Kingdom was invaded, they fled to Earth, but were separated. Makoto felt and held remorse for not protecting the Princess and it was her responsibility to protect her. She kept searching for her ever since. In the last episode she finally find her. Dabyi: As Sword's partner, they may have a good friendship soon in the series. Dabyi worries for Makoto for her dismay due to losing contact with the Princess. She is also Makoto's manager named D.B. Regina: Both dislike each other because she blame her and her father for destroying her kingdom. Later she trust Regina after she save Mana. Madoka Aguri: Met during the battle with Regina. She advised her to act seriously as a Cure and idol. Cure Sword "The blade of courage! Cure Sword!" ' '勇気の刃！キュアソード ! '' Yūki no Yaiba! Kyua Sōdo! '' Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo?) is Makoto's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents courage. Transform Dabyi calls out her name before Makoto places her transformation Cure Lovead onto Dabyi's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen with most of her body glowing in purple light. First, her hair glows purple and grows into a ponytail, with her spade shaped earrings and hair accessories already there as her hair then turns to a lighter purple. Her arm warmers appear one after the other followed by her dress and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next her boots appear after striking her legs together. She taps her chest with her hands and the heart brooch materializes. Finally her dress ribbon appears and Cure Sword poses saying her introduction speech. Attacks Holy Sword - is Cure Sword's first attack, with the incantation "Flash! Holy Sword!" (閃け！ホーリーソード！''"Hirameke! Hōrī Sōdo!"?). It is the first ''Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''attack. She then puts the attack Cure Lovead on top of it. She then draws a heart on the Commune's screen. Cure Sword flies in the air, and then she draws a flurry of swords at the Jikochū, purifying it. 'Sparkle Sword' - is Cure Sword's purification attack, which appeared in episode 11. This attack could only be done by Love Heart Arrow and a Cure Lovead. She first inserts the Lovead and then slides her finger across the 4 different colored hearts, activating them and making them shine. The big heart in the top shines in a purple color. She then spines with the arrow, then she stops and pulls Arrow's trigger, from that the purple heart shines then fires a blast of spade shapes to the enemy. 'Sword Hurricane' - is Cure Sword's third individual attack performed with Magical Lovely Pad, first appears on DDPC35. She first summons her Pad, later hits it, causing on the Pad to fire the shots. The attack could wound the Jikochuu. Powerup Like her Cure friends, she has the power to use full strength, as she gained that she had believed on learning the "five Pretty Cure vows". The power-up is shown, as a purple aura appears surrounding her. She has much greater strength than in her normal form. Etymology '''Kenzaki '(剣崎?):' ''Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". 'Makoto '(真琴?):' Makoto is a common given name that means integrity and sincerity. Individually, ''Ma (真) means "pure/true", while the koto (琴) is a traditional Japanese instrument. The whole name can also pronounce as the whole word Makoto (真). Songs Spade♠Heart Flying♠Sword Sword♠Child Spade♠Child Flying Cutter Duets Anata ga inakute sabishiidesu Vision☆Courage Category:User:Cure prism Category:Purple Cures Category:Dokidoki Hoshi Precure!! Category:Motto! Doki Doki Pretty Cure Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures